The present invention is related generally to amusement and entertainment electronic gaming and, more particularly, to an electronic gaming system and method for controlling the time a player has in which to play an electronic game based on the amount of potential winnings available for the electronic game.
Amusement and entertainment type electronic games have become very popular with the public and, as their popularity has increased, several states have legalized certain types of gaming but under heavy regulation. For example, the state of Ohio generally prohibits, pursuant to statutes, gambling and the use of any gambling devices. However, skill-based amusement machines are permitted. To qualify as a skill-based amusement machine in Ohio, the outcome of play during the game must be controlled by the person playing the game and not by predetermined odds or random chance controlled by the machine. Some chance can be part of a skill-based amusement game, but skill must be the predominant feature. The play on the machine must involve a task, game, play, contest, competition or tournament in which the player actively participates.
On a Federal level, Congress enacted the Indian Gaming Regulatory Act (IGRA) in 1988 to regulate gaming operations run by Indian tribes on Indian land. The IGRA established three classes of games with a different regulatory scheme for each. Class I gaming is defined as traditional Indian gaming and social gaming for minimal prizes. Regulatory authority over class I gaming is vested exclusively in tribal governments.
Class II gaming is defined as the game of chance commonly known as bingo (whether or not electronic, computer, or other technological aids are used in connection therewith) and if played in the same location as the bingo, pull tabs, punch board, tip jars, instant bingo, and other games similar to bingo. Class II gaming also includes non-banked card games, i.e., games that are played exclusively against other players rather than against the house or a player acting as a bank. The IGRA specifically excludes slot machines or electronic facsimiles of any game of chance from the definition of class II games. Tribes retain their authority to conduct, license, and regulate class II gaming as long as the state in which the Tribe is located permits such gaming for any purpose and the Tribal government adopts a gaming ordinance approved by the National Indian Gaming Commission (NIGC). Tribal governments are responsible for regulating class II gaming with NIGC oversight.
Class III games include any games that are not class I or class II such as slots, video poker, video blackjack, video Keno, etc. that are usually offered in state-regulated casinos.